


park.

by exrui (orphan_account)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Other, a little., broken chaelisa, jhope wit his sudanese man, kinda future chaesoo I guess, side Taekook - Freeform, side namjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exrui
Summary: "Bye Chae!" he kissed her cheek and open the door, suddenly louder noises filled practice room, they went back to fool around because all seven of them were still together.





	park.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope it's good tho
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy :)

Chaeyoung was walking to the Big Hit building to see one of her best friends, Park Jimin.

They were both in internationally famous k-pop groups.

They would hang out all the time and talk about their relationships with their partner and other shit. 

She pushed opened the door and politely greeted the workers in the building. 

She headed to BTS' practice room. It was and instinct to knock on the door so she wouldn't distrub them if they were learning new choreo. But, they were just fooling around with Yoongi trying to sleep and complaining that Hoseok and the maknae line were being to loud.

"Shut the fuck up or I kick all of your dumb asses." he groaned.

She didn't want to get Yoongi more angry so she didn't knock, and just opened it.

"What the fuc- oh. Jimin, your sister is here." Yoongi shouted over the loudness in the room.

Jimin looked to the door and saw Chaeyoung and smiled brightly and ran to hug her.

Taehyung ran up to them and pushed passed Jimin to hug Chaeyoung too.

He screamed "Chae!" and picked her up and spilled her around.

"Hyung, put her down." Jungkook said sternly.

He put Chaeyoung down. "Yes, Kookie."

To cover up the awkwardness, the one and only, Hoseok, came and dropped his arm around her shoulder. "Hello, Chaeyoung!" he grinned at her. She said hello back with a wide grin. "Hi, Hoseok! How's that Sudanese man comin', huh?" she joked and ended up getting hit on the shoulder. "Hey, I don't need a man!"

"Yeah, cause you out there thotin' it up." Namjoon said.

Everyone laughed, including Hoseok, but the commotion woke up Yoongi.

He stood up and walked over to were the group was gathered. "If y'all don't shut the fuck up-" he was interrupted by the only, Worldwide Handsome, Seokjin.

"Yoongi, show some damn respect we have a guest." he said gesturing to Chaeyoung while holding her shoulders lightly shaking her.

"Ugh, fine." Yoongi leaned over to Jimin and whispered, "You fucking owe me with all this loud ass noise."

Jimin responded, "Oh, I bet you could be me louder."

"You wanna' bet?"

"Oh yeah."

Whispers of dirty things of "what they were going to do to each other" were exchanged for a few more seconds until, "Alright, alright. We get it. Yoongi's gonna' tear that ass up tonight." Chaeyoung said. 

They both immediately turned red and Jimin buried his face in Yoongi's chest out of embarrassment.

"Anyway, I heard Joon confirm that y'all are okay with either gender in an AMAs interview."

"Yeah, alot of people didn't catch on to it apparently." Namjoon said.

"Well at least those few people did." Taehyung said with a bright boxy smile.

Chaeyoung cooed at his grin and remembered a question she was going to ask when she walked off to look around the room.

"So, I saw the 'DNA' M/V-"

"I GOT, I GOT, I GOT, I GOT LOYALTY GOT R- oh not song?" Taehyung stop rapping.

"No, boy. I ain't taking about Kendrick. I'm talking about y'all song." She said making Taehyung make an 'o' shape with his mouth in realization.

"I saw the red and the blue. Red is RNA or R-DNA, I can remember. Blue is DNA. And DNA can't live without RNA which means you two can't live without each other. You ain't slick. I see the theories."

"You figure that out but, you can't pronounce 'Vminfeels' and not know what it means?" Yoongi said sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't know all the ships like that, okay?" Chaeyoung stomped her foot adorably making all seven of them coo at her.

"But moving on, Jimin" she directed to him. "Yeah?" "You ready to go?" He nodded and took her hand and they both said by to the members.

"Wait-"

A deep voice made both of them turn around.

 

It was Yoongi.

 

"You just gonna' leave and not give me a kiss? I had to wait fifthteen fucking hours to not kiss you because ARMY or anyone at all would find out. So bring that ass here boy."

Jimin looked at Chaeyoung, she just shrugged and ushered him to kiss him now.

He went to Yoongi and kissed him passionately.

Chaeyoung made a gesture at Seokjin to take a picture and send it to her.

Seokjin took the picture and immediately sent it to her. She looked at the photo and smirked. It's not like she was going to use it for something bad, Yoongi's birthday is in a few months so she just wants to have some things, secretly, prepared.

"Alright come on let's go." Jimin said and pushed open the door and left with one last bye.

 

-

 

They were walking down the side walk just talking about random stuff.

"So, Chae?" She hummed in a way to say 'keep going'. "How are you and Lisa doing?" 

She looked at him and smiled. 

"We're doing fine. It's kind of been rough, only because both of our schedules are really full. But we still have time for each other." She played it off with a giggle. they haven't really been together because Chaeyoung has been spending a lot of time with Jisoo to look for guidance because Lisa has been spending a lot of time with Jennie and she's beginning to think that she's the only one committed to the relationship. She's afraid to tell Jimin about the problem knowing he will tell her to break up so she can be happy. And he sees the difference in the way Chaeyoung looks at Jisoo and Lisa. She looks at Lisa with sadness and pain because Lisa doesn't treat her like a lover. She looks at Jisoo like she's the person she's been looking for all her life. She looks at Jisoo with love and like she's her gate way to Heaven, like she's her angel to steer her in a good direction and away from the bad. It pains Jimin to see her hurt since Chaeyoung's like a little sister to her. And he doesn't like people being sad, so he always wants to help. Jimin is really a kind hearted boy. And Chaeyoung is a really sweet girl.

 

'The right girl deserves her affection and not use it and take it for granted.' he thought. Lisa is a really nice girl, believe it. But she and Chaeyoung might not be the best people to date each other. They are close and were best friends and started to date after some they confessed their feelings through some little kiddie crush that they had on each other. But it doesn't seem to be working out for them. Jimin knows. He can tell she's lying.

He decides not to push it on, only to not her feelings and get, even more, into her business. He let's out and forced laugh and they continued talking until they got to the coffee shop down the street from the building.

They open the doors and hear the cute little bell at the top.

They both ironically smile at the same time and the bell.

They sit at a far away table hoping to not be recognized.

Both just order simple drinks.

"But, um" she cleared her throat. "How are you and Yoongi's sex life going, eh?" she asked in the most awkward voice.

Jimin choked on his spit.

'Bet he chokes on Yoongi's dick like that-" she smirks at her inward comment and lightly laughs.

"I-i don't feel comfortable answering that."

"Then I'm assuming the dick so bomb it got you speechless, huh?" she got hit again.

"N-no"

"Oh, does he have a little dick? she whispered. "It's okay Jimin." she patted his shoulder.

He hit her again. Third time.

"No he doesn't have a little dick." he whisper-yelled. "I just don't want to talk about it."

She put her hands up in defeat and started laughing which made Jimin laugh too.

They finished their drinks and decided to headed back to the practice room so Yoongi can see his cute little mochi.

 

They stopped in front of the door to the practice room.

"It was fun hanging out with you again." he chuckled.

"It's always fun being with you." she smiled and pulled him into a hug.

They both sighed and stayed like that for a little longer.

 

 

"Don't steal my man, bitch." 

 

A muffled voice from the other side of the door caught their attention again leaving them shocked.

 

"Yoongi!"

 

"What? y'all hugged to long."

 

"We're just friends, Yoongi. I'm all yours."

 

"Alright. You better be in my room tonight, I asked hyung to switch rooms with you this time."

 

"Okay, I love you." Jimin did aegyo to make Yoongi grin and coo at him.

"I love you too." he turned his attention to Chaeyoung. "Hey Chae." "Yes?" "Good luck." he smiled at her and walked away from the door.

"What do yo-" she got distracted by Jimin winking at her.

"Bye Chae!" he kissed her cheek and open the door, suddenly louder noises filled practice room, they went back to fool around because all seven of them were still together.

 

She smiled at scene and slowly walked away, back to her own home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's okay I don't know what this is exactly though.
> 
> (but also if you don't understand the jhope with the sudanese man part, it's a joke my sister came up with so I use it.)


End file.
